The deep dark secret
by Melissa-Jayd
Summary: amy has a deep dark secret that she's hiding from everyone. shadow might know what it is...


The deep dark secret

"AMY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN!" screamed Sonic (who is now very, very angry) Amy walks into the kitchen to talk to Sonic, "Sonic all I bloody did was clean it so don't shout at me you ... useless blue thingyamajig." said Amy, (amy gets out her piko-piko hammer and starts thumping Sonic over the head with it). Amy finally stoped hitting Sonic over the head with the piko-piko hammer and stormed out of the house saying something about Sonic under her breath. Rouge and Knuckles ran down the stairs panting and puffing. "what the hell have you done to upset Amy now you fucking pathetic, stupid blue butt, you know she's not very well." said Rouge running out the door after her. Knuckles sat down next to Sonic, "wot's up dude, you've totally changed, I thought you loved her, why the sudden change, I know you've had your problems but this, this is over the top, she just cleaned your kitchen because it was a tip everyone thought that, we told her to clean it if your that bothered about it." said Knuckles. Sonic took a moment to think, " I do love her, it's just that she's suddenly started cleaning everyting all the time ... " Sonic stopped, he heard the door slam, two figure's walked into the Kitchen, it was Shadow and Tails. "Hey what's up with Amy, she's crying her eye's out, she's sat on the doorstep with Rouge." said Shadow. Amy creeped into the house so no-one would hear her, she stood behind the Kitchen door listening to what Sonic was telling Knuckles. "she's really upset, she's polished everyone's shoes and put them neatly in a straight line, that's not like Amy." Amy barged into the kitchen and started shouting at sonic. "OK, SO I'M UPSET, BIG DEAL ,WHO CARES, IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOUR ALWAYS SHOUTING AT ME, JUST REMEMBER WHO'S HOUSE THIS IS.. IT'S MINE AND I COULD CHUCK YOU OUT WHENEVER I WANTED... I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING UGLY, DEICIEVING LITTLE SCRUBBER," "OH AND I'M... JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK YOU BLUE-ASSED CHILLI DOG HUMPING IDIOT!" screamed Amy.

-Flashback-

Sonic and Amy has had a huge arguement. Knux and Rouge has moved in to make sure they don't kill each other

- End of flashback-

- That night-

"AH! CHILLI DOG! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME HEAR ALL ALONE!" Sonic screamed as he flung his arms right up hitting his head on the shelf. "OW! SHIT!" Sonic shouted rubbing his head. when he finally calmed down he thought of something, could Amy have OCD (obbsesive compulsive disorder) he thought really hard abought this (Wow big differences going on) ...

"Amy, do you think you might have OCD?" Sonic said quietly... "What's OCD?...whatever it is, no i havn't got it i was just spring cleaning yesterday... but there is one thing.. i'm pregnant" said Amy. Sonic looked really shocked.

-In the morning-

"KNUCKLES THAT FRIGGIN' HURT YOU BLOODY DISRESPECTFUL TWIRP, I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

yelled Rouge. "How did that hurt, i did it really, really gently. you softy, you remind me of Sonic." yelped Knuckles

-Anyway! back with Amy and Sonic, the furry blue ass-

"you're pregnant?" said Sonic still shocked from last night. "is it mine?" Sonic questioned Amy. "yes it is yours who else's could be!" Said Amy "Are you sure?" prayed Sonic, "yes, i'm sure!" said Amy.. "Are you posotive?" asked Sonic. "ALRIGHT. IT'S NOT YOURS, DAMN IT!" yelled amy, very, very annoyed.

"you.. you lied... why did you lie Amy?" said Sonic. Amy sneaked out of the room... she stopped at the door, " i'm sorry sonic... you don't deserve me, i'm going to go pack, i'm going to my mum's." she started to cry. "don't be sorry, i forgive you, don't go to pack, you don't have to go, i need you. without you i'm nothing." he said trying to comfort her.

- Next day-

Sonic came downstairs and sat down in the living room, he saw a piece of paper with writing on it, Sonic read it:_ Sonic, i'm sorry but i have gone to my mum's i will pop into ur's today, i couldn't stand the pain, i still love you and i'm sorry for all the problems i've caused, i know you will move on and forget about all this, i won't forget you and i love you, lots of love Amy- Rose._

Sonic grabbed his car keys and got into the car, he drove into town and went into the jeweller's and bought an 18 carat gold engangment ring! then he went straight to Amy's mum's house, he knocked on the door, Amy's mum opened it. "hello, is Amy in?" he said. "yes, she is go through to the living room." Sonic went into the living room on stood in frount of Amy, he turned the tele off ond kneeled on one knee... "Amy Rose, my love, will you do the honours off being with me for the rest of my life? will you marry me?" he said. Amy hugged him and said "YES, YES I WILL!" there was a long silence, Amy's mum came into the room "congratulations, i heard everything."

Amy and Sonic went back home and told everyone the good news. Knuckles burst into song :  
_Congratulations and celebrations,  
We wish you the happiest days of your life!_

"thanks knuckles" said amy, laughing her head off.


End file.
